disneys_pinocchiofandomcom-20200213-history
Alice
I hardly care about reading. it's imagination I mostly like. Biography Alice dramastine liddel is a 12 yr old girl who crossovers into the Pinocchio universe. she is the main protagonist from her film, alice in wonderland. according to the crossover, alice ate Italian cheese sent over from a friend. she fell asleep afterward, wishing that she could see her friend over in Italy. when she awoke, she found herself in Tuscany, Italy--the same area where Pinocchio lives. the two met in school once alice was adopted by a grandma named joesphine. alice and Pinocchio shortly fell in love with each other, initially becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. however, this little party broke apart once alice began acting strange prior to her finally admitting to him that she was in love with another boy. of course, Pinocchio thought this was all just fairy tale. thus, he ended his relationship with her and they found other people to partner with. about a year later, alice united with the boy she developed a crush on, named Christopher robin, in the same state as herself. he and her learn from each other that they both got to Italy by eating a snack a friend in Italy sent them. later on, a mystery occurs when the two are lead to a tower only to be held captive by this so called friend of theirs. their real friend has moved to England again, while this imposter has taken over to ask the two questions about Pinocchio. Appearance Alice useually wears a blue dress with poofy sleeves. she wears a white apron ontop with a frilly collar under her dress showing she wears a shirt. she wears white tights, bloombers, and a pair of black mary jane shoes. she also has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and loud red lipstick. occasionally, she wears white tights with colored stripes on them. shortly after she meets Christopher, she significantly shows her love for him by wearing a white dress with a yellow apron ontop and tights with blue stripes as his favorite colors. Personality *curious *fickle *easily flustered *dreamy *neat *sweet *judgemental Boyfriends Alice originally had Pinocchio as her first boyfriend. but they broke up after a few months due to how strange she was acting. Alice's second and final boyfriend was Christopher robin, who she ent up marrying. Favorites *tea parties *anything apple *the color blue *imagination *spring cleaning *exploring Future children *Penelope robin Current family *crystal sister *isa sister *elinor mother *jasper father *Dinah pet *cerise cousin *wendy cousin *madeline cousin Also appears in *house of mouse *Disney's Kinect adventures Trivia *because of her situation with her fake friend, alice grew up to become an angent and save kids from mastermines and reveal mysteries. *alice was born in april. *alice was dating Pinocchio at 12, while he himself was only about 8. *alice and Christopher are both 12. *alice marries Christopher in the future and has a daughter named Penelope with him. *in real life, alice never met Pinocchio. but it's possible that she met Christopher. *it's possible that alice's cousin is wendy darling from peter pan. *alice's dress is in the same style as cinamonella's--except for colors showing that they live in the same time era. *alice is the middle child in her family.